Un partido para recordar
by Ana-List
Summary: One-Shot especial San Valentín. Un partido de hockey puede resultar aburrido para algunos, pero una agradable conversación y una inesperada sorpresa pueden convertirlo en un gran recuerdo.


**N/A**: Escribí este pequeño one-shot hace tiempo y qué mejor día que San Valentín para publicarlo. Espero que os guste. Si dejais un comentario para saber lo que os ha parecido me haríais muy feliz. Gracias por leer.

**DISCLAIMER: Mentes Criminales y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CBS.**

* * *

**UN PARTIDO PARA RECORDAR**

* * *

Ver gritar de esa manera a Jack y Henry divertía a Hotch. Dave les había regalado entradas para el partido de Hockey entre los Washington Capitals y los Chicago Blackhawks. Por lo visto conocía a uno de los jefazos del equipo. Así era Dave, tenía amigos en todas partes. Aunque a él ni siquiera le gustaba el hockey y no había pillado una entrada para él. Reid tampoco podía ir, con lo que le cedió su entrada a Will.

Morgan estaba entusiasmado con la visita del equipo de su ciudad natal y le había contagiado su entusiasmo a Jack. Le había pintado la cara de blanco y negro y una cinta con plumas de indio adornaba su rubia cabecita. Morgan le alzó en hombros para que viera mejor el partido.

-¡Son geniales tío Derek! –Gritaba emocionado.

-No me puedo creer que le pongas contra mi equipo.

-¡Vamos papá! ¡Los Capitals son unos mantas! –Se quejó el pequeño. –No han ganado ni una Stanley Cup. ¡Los Blackhawks tienen cuatro!

-Lo siento Hotch, el chaval tiene mejor criterio que tú. –Comentó Morgan.

-Sois unos chaqueteros. –Dijo JJ ataviada con la camiseta del equipo local. –Aunque no tengan ninguna Stanley Cup, los Capitals son un gran equipo.

-¡Sí! –Gritó Henry con la cara pintada de rojo, encima de los hombros de su padre. –¡Os vamos a machacar! –Exclamó mientras Jack y Morgan les abucheaban.

-Papá, ¿me traes unos nachos? –Preguntó Jack.

-¿Encima de que te pones contra mi equipo?

-Por favor… -Dijo poniendo su mirada adorable.

-Está bien… ¿Algo más? –Preguntó a los demás.

-¡Yo quiero un refresco! –Dijo Henry entusiasmado.

-¡Muy bien! Unos nachos y un refresco. ¿Naranja? –Preguntó. Henry asintió contento.

-Y una cerveza. –Pidió Morgan.

-Ni lo sueñes roba-hijos. –Le espetó causándole una carcajada al moreno.

Hotch se giró para ver a Prentiss con cara de aburrimiento y a García comentándole algo, ambas estaban apartadas sin poner mucho –o mejor dicho ningún- interés en el partido.

-Qué bien le queda la camiseta del equipo a mi Dios de Chocolate… -Hotch sonrió ante el comentario. –Uy, perdonadme un momento. –Dijo disculpándose cuando oyó su teléfono móvil sonar.

-¿Ocurre algo? –Preguntó viendo la expresión de Emily y sentándose junto a ella.

-El hockey es tremendamente aburrido. –Se quejó la morena.

-Ya veo… -Emily sonrió al oír como Jack soltaba un "Mierda". Hotch le regañó desde su asiento.

-Morgan no es buena influencia para tu hijo. –Dijo divertida.

-Llevo años intentando inculcarle mi amor por los Capitals y en un día Morgan se carga años de duro trabajo. –Se quejó dolido mientras Emily reía.

-Yo me refería a las palabrotas…

-Sí, eso también puede ser preocupante… -Reflexionó pensativo. –Voy a por unos nachos, ¿Quieres algo? –Emily alzó las cejas.

-Pipas.

-¿Pipas?

-A menos que quieras que muera de aburrimiento.

-¡Mira tío Derek! ¡Es Tommy Hawk! –Gritaba Jack al ver a la mascota del equipo mientras JJ le hacía una foto a Henry y Will con su móvil.

-Awww. –Dijo Emily enternecida al ver tan emocionado al niño. –¿Sabes? Antes Jack me preguntó en confidencia si su papá peleaba mejor que el tío Morgan. –Hotch la miró curioso.

-¿Y qué le dijiste?

-¿Qué querías que le dijera? –Preguntó divertida. Hotch arqueó las cejas. –Le dije que su papá era más fuerte, por eso era el líder del equipo. Como el Capitán América en Los Vengadores. Rossi sería una especie de Ironman, ya sabes… Rico, encantador, filántropo con perilla,… solo le falta la armadura. Reid es el doctor Banner que si mezcla café y Redbull se puede transformar en un monstruo… Y Morgan es más como Thor, el Dios del trueno de chocolate. –Finalizó guiñándole un ojo. Hotch se rió ante la apreciación.

-¿Y tú?

-Bueno… Definitivamente en Los Vengadores no hay muchas chicas y pese a que la Viuda Negra es pelirroja, le pega más a cierta rubia con grandes dotes de lucha. Pero seguro que en la segunda parte sale alguien a mi altura.

-Quizás deberías llevar a Jack a verla. –Sugirió divertido. Nunca habría dicho que a Prentiss le gustaran ese tipo de películas.

-No me importaría, tienes un hijo que es un verdadero encanto. –Confesó mirando como reía encima de los hombros de Morgan.

-Se parece al padre. –Comentó Hotch con galantería sacándola una sonrisa. El Verizon Center estalló en vítores durante el descanso. Estaba tan entretenido charlando con Emily que no se percató de un pequeño detalle…

-¡PAPÁ! ¡SALES EN AL TELE! –Hotch vio como todos sus amigos les miraban divertidos. Al mirar la pantalla se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía: la Kiss Cam._ "Mierda"_ Miró a Emily que intentaba aguantar la risa al ver su cara.

-¡VAMOS HOTCH! ¡TIENES QUE HACERLO! –Gritó Morgan.

-NO VOY A… -Sus palabras se ahogaron cuando Emily le cogió de su camiseta y juntó sus labios con los de él. El estadio estalló en un aplauso y tras unos segundos se separaron. Sus amigos aplaudían con ganas.

-Tranquilo Capitán América. –Bromeó. –Solo es un beso. No puedes hacer esperar a todo el estadio para que te abucheen delante de tu hijo.

-C-creo que voy a por tus pipas. –Dijo levantándose precipitadamente y chocando contra García. –Perdona. –La rubia le miró extrañada.

-¿Qué me he perdido? –Preguntó mientras Emily negaba divertida. El público estaba más tranquilo. A los pocos segundos Hotch volvió.

-¡Jack! ¿Qué me habías pedido?


End file.
